Sophie VanPelt
Personality Sophie used to be a very oblivious person in her childhood and early teen years. When she gave up her baby she came back to reality. She is still caring and hard to understand at times. She is also funny and loves to joke around. Mental and learning difficulties When Sohpie was three years old she started becoming oblivous and unaware of the world around her. This is belielved to have been caused by being trumatized by her father's abandonment. She lived in her own little world where everything was perfect. When she started school she devleopled learning problems such as not being able to read or spell. Also she wasn't able to grasp certian subjects her classmates were well able too. In fact Maddie used to do Sohpie's homework for her so she wouldn't fail. Teen pregnancy Sophie was only fourteen when she found out she was pregnant on August 17th 2005, she was in grade nine. When she got home from school she told her mother at the same time Maddie told her about her pregnancy. She then went with Maddie to the Seven. There in an attempt to cheer up Katie she revealed she and Maddie were pregnant, of course this did not help at all. During the second month of her pregnancy Sohpie wanted to keep the baby and thought the father would agree without asking him. During the fourth month of her pregnancy Sophie agreed with her boyfriend it was best to give their baby up for adoption. Though it was the best deccison Sophie was very upset. The following week she was devestated when Beau broke up with her, the reason for the break up was never mentioned. During the fifth month of her pregnancy Sophie met with potental adoptive parents for her baby. The couple was extremly rude to her and laughed at her family and at the fact she was fourteen and pregnant. She was so upset she left the meeting in tears and was comforted by Maddie. This could have been the cuase for her sadness during Christmas. When she was six months pregnant she decided she didn't want to know the gender of her baby. She thought giving the baby up would be easier if she didn't know what the gender was. During her seventh month of pregnancy Sophie fianly found a couple to give her baby to. She decided to give her baby to Mr. and Mrs. Lauren after her first meeting with them. Sophie went into labour on April 13th at seven a.m. Sophie's depression Sophie's depression began after her break up with her baby daddy Beau when she was a few months pregnant. Though it became more problematic when she was eight months pregnant and it mixed in with her mental issues. She would dissapear into her own little world with little awarness to her surroundings. During her eighth month of pregnancy in her own world she was roasting Marshmellows with her father, this led her to starting a fire to the oven in reality. She was caught in the smoke but saved by her mother. Like as a mother without Costody Sophie gave birth to her daughter Sara on Thursday April 13th 2006. She got to hold her daughter for a few minutes before handing her over to the adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Lauren. Before the adoptive couple left they reminded Sophie she would get Sara for the whole day on Christmas eve and for the day the day before her birthday. Though Sophie remained strong while handing over her daughter, she cried afterwards. Then when her sister brought home her daughter Emily Sophie got into this odd habit of starring at the baby, she was even caught doing this in the middle of the night. The first time she saw her daughter after the birth was in a picture that Maddie gave her when her daughter was two months old. Life outside motherhood and depression Her fifteenth birthday party Sophie was feeling depressed as her 15th birthday approached in June 2006. Behind her back her family and friends were planning a surprise birthday party to cheer her up. On her brithday she arrived home with Gigi and Shawn to find her family and her sister's friends at her house shouting "surprise." She was very happy and didn't know what to say. The only present that was mentioned was the picture of her two month old daughter Sarah that was given to her by Maddie. W.I.T.S academy In July 2006 Sophie decided she wanted to attends W.I.T.S academy to get out of the house, this was suggested to her by her therapist. On September first 2006 Sophie said good bye to her family, friends and home before heading to W.I.T.S academy, She was nervous and excited, she didn't know what to expect.